1. Field
The present invention relates to an ultrasound system having a variable lookup table and a variable lookup table managing method, and more particularly, to a variable lookup table managing method and an ultrasound system having a variable lookup table that stores each sampling location during a three-dimensional (3D) scan conversion, focuses on ultrasound data to be in different sizes based on the location, and gradually decreases a size of the ultrasound data of a location where a focus is on based on the size of the ultrasound data of the location where the focus is on when the focus progresses back and forth.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an ultrasound system transmits an ultrasound signal to a predetermined internal part of a body from a surface of a target object, and acquires an image related to a section of a soft tissue or a blood vessel by using information of an ultrasound signal that is reflected from a tissue inside of the body.
The ultrasound system is small and inexpensive, and has a high stability since it has no coated wire, and thus, the ultrasound system is widely used together with an X-ray diagnostic device, a computerized tomography (CT) scanner, a magnetic resonance image (MRI) device, a nuclear medicine diagnostic device, and the like. In particular, the ultrasound system may display the internal part of the body in real-time, and thus, may have various types of usage.
As an area where the ultrasound system is utilized expands, various demands with respect to an ultrasound image provided by the ultrasound system continuously exist. In particular, the ultrasound system needs to obtain a three-dimensional (3D) ultrasound image, since a close observation of a lesion or a tissue of a patient is required to perform a medical examination, a biopsy, an operation, and the like.
The ultrasound system requires a 3D scan conversion to use a 3D volume rendering technology. However, the conventional ultrasound system computes a value through a trigonometrical function value, thereby having a problem of expending a great deal of time. Also, the conventional ultrasound system has a problem that a wood grain artifact, which is a sampling artifact, is generated during the 3D rendering operation. Also, to provide perspective, various attempts have been made for the 3D volume rendering in the ultrasound system.